Midnight's Rose Never Burned So Much
by DarkMidnightSun
Summary: Bella swan is Haveing dreams but are they just dreams or something more? BxE Rated T


_**Midnight's Rose Never Burned So Much**_

_**( I do not own twlight or any of stephenie meyers charatars or her idea for them.)**_ ( Ok so this story will not make sence at first I'll expaliane the rest as we go.)

_**Bella's .**_

"It's all over sweet heart". My mom said in a cheerful mood.

I couldn't belvive Her! How could she be so happy after what just happen! "Charile shouldn't haved died because of me mom!" I hissed.

She just shooked her head "you couldn't of did anything bella." She said in a rush.

That burned me right to my core beaucse I knew she was right. Not that i would say that out loud or anything.

"What is wrong with you? my dad...YOUR ex just died and you are not even careing! It's like you are happy he died!" I spat at her and hot tears where pouring out now like a river. I mean how could she not care its so unlike her. The mom I knew she would be in tears, careing, loveing, liveing! Not like this imposter who has the guts to hate him so much that this event brought joy to her.

"Bella at lest no one else got hurt." She said camly.

I couldn't help it I snaped.

" Stop the car!" I said in a low irratied tone. I was graping the set so hard that my kneeles where truning white.

"Now bella...." She started to say when I put my hand on the handle and pulled it which resulted in the door opening. I was looking dead at her now.

"Bye!" I jumped out spreading my arms like I was flying. Now Free falling from a car going around 35 speed per hour into the clemient isn't fun! Dosen't mean I hit it Im just kinda guessing what it would be like if my hero didn't come. The man I would allways love even if the lite dies and he dosen't love me anymore. (Highly unlikely now we are closer then ever.)

_Edward Cullen......._

"What are you doing bella! You could of got killed by hiting your head of the ground or geting run over!" He said in a scary/ angery tone.

I flinched. Oh did I forget to mention he can be a tiny bit overprotceive? OK alot of overprocetction!

We were on the ground now me, in his arms. Would of been romatic if a senant "voice"didn't ruin it. No scratch that a serntent "person".

_Jacob Black........_

A rebal that would break all the rules becasuse he wants to. But would protect me in an instent and love me for who I am. And he lets me get away with ALOT of stuff then Edward dose. But he can be a little.....

"Bella you idot you could of snaped your neck and blood would go everwhere, then your bloodsucker over here would have to clean it up and like it." he said with clented teeth and shakeing hands.

Edward quickly gave Jacob a cold look and truned his face back to me.

Yeah ok Jacob has a few temper things. OK more then a few but he can't help it like Edward is overprocetive (both cant help it). I love them both so much, And I almost felt bad when I jumped out of the car _**ALMOST. **_ I exchange glances between the two and got up brushed off some dirt on my jeans. I started walking to the car that the person was in. Snearing at her , my hand was bleeding from me pushing me nails in it.

"No I hidely supsect bella to do such a thing" Edward said detremen.

I'm guessing Edawrd was reading Jacobs mind and answering his unspoken thoughts. (again)

* Bet 10$ she will" Jacob said with a smile spreading across his face.

*I know my Bella and I know she woudln't....." Edaward shut up when he watched me walking to the car.

I knew what they where talking about. So i guss Jacob is going to get 10$.

I finaly got to the car. I walked to the divers side where my ...."mom" was. She looked very pale and in shockish. As she steared at me with persiceing eyes. That turned red for just a second.

Just then pain shot through me. I graped my head with both hands trying to make it go away. I didn't it only got worse..

A crazy sanation shot through my head. I jurked . And I bit my lip to hold back an terrible scream. Then everthing went numb. I coun't feel a thing. But my hand went for the car door. Then it immataly changed and slamed through the window. Reaching, Searching for her neck. I found it and put my hands around it. Chokeing her, She tryed to breath but i woun't allow it.

"Shouldn't have said all thoughs things i would of let you lived. " I said in a villonet tone it did sound like a little of my voice but so much more.

I felt a power, I felt heatless, I felt like a monster.

Then everthing crushed down on me.

My boady felt so havey and slugish. It took me a whole mintue to figuar out what was happening outside of me.

My blood was driping down my right arm.

I was crying.

I was scareaming at her.

The ground split into two and black fire spourted out. The sky was blank. Evething around me was empty and blankness.

The car disapered and so did Edward and Jacob.

" Wait no dont leave me here all alone! "

"Take me with you!" I yelled.

Then Edward was infornt of me in an instent.

"Bella!" he said panicing.

I breathed a sigh of releaf.

"Edward."

"Wake up Bella!" he whispered in my ear.

My ears started to buzz and my eyes flew open.

"Bella?" "Are you ok?" he said with axisoius eyes . He was on my bed right next to every tiny movement I maded.

I truned to him and dug my head into his chest.

"Y-y-yeah just a bad dream." I cryed.

Edward automaticaly pulled me closer to him raping his arm around me.

"Shh honey everything will be ok." He soothed

After seven miutes of crying I finaly got some controll of my emotional crying. And said.....

"Edward it was so terrible."

"Its all right it was just a dream." He said undersandingly.

"It felt so real though."

"Tell me about it after you get more sleep k?"

" ok Edward."

_**THE NEXT MORING 7:20 a.m. **_

I woke up again and again last night.

Lucky Edward was there or I don't know what I whould of done without him resureing me it was all just a dream.

When I decided it was moring I got out of bed and walked down towards the kitchen. Edward folowed atoumaticaly.

I walked into the kitchen and automacticaly saw the mess Charile maded..... Well at lets he tryed to cook.

But he left me with the mess! "ugh"!

"Im going to be cleaning this stuff ..."I pointed to the walls at the orange looking thing and it was moveing!

I flinched and fell backwards.

Edward got me before I hit the ground. Lucky me!

(Stoping here, yeah yeah didn't use grammar/Spell stuff right blah...blah..blah! This story I have no clue to contiune or just leave it and never come back to it :O!

Also sry for not posting more chapters up on my stories I have been REALLY bussy lately!!!!!

So Bella had a weird nightmare but was it really a nightmare or something more?

Well Peace out.. )


End file.
